


【盾冬】这个老头我曾见过

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 他面对离别远早于离别到来之时他知晓结局远先于结局降临之际他拥抱着短暂的温暖，眺望旷日持久的孤寂。





	【盾冬】这个老头我曾见过

巴基第一次见到史蒂夫是在家里的窗台边，透过窗子他看见一个金发小个子坐在脏兮兮的街边，膝盖上摆着块画板，眼神在自己这边与滑板来回地扫着，阳光穿过树荫洒在他的身上，金发闪耀着细碎的光斑。

他没有看到自己，巴基确信他们的眼神对上过一瞬，但他没有看到自己，他看到的是斑驳的砖瓦，是丛生的爬山虎，还有屋檐在墙面印下的阴影，屋里的巴基不存在于他的画上。

即便如此，巴基还是一眼就看到了他，这破烂似的小楼究竟有什么好的呢？他在心里胡乱地想着，视线定格在那张细瘦的脸上，心底暗暗盼望至少自己在窗边的影子能出现在那幅画里。

瑞贝卡在他的身后摆弄她那心爱的八音盒，发条逐渐收紧，发出呲啦呲啦的声音，芭蕾舞娘在盒上轻盈地旋转着，叮叮当当的旋律从盒子里传出来，逐渐无力，直到最后咔嚓一声，戛然而止。

————

“你在画什么呢？”

“呃——就只是，随便画画。”

“我看看我看看，这里，这个是——”

“是你，你就站在那边窗户那里，要是你觉得冒犯——”

“不不不，怎么会呢，这幅画很好看，很高兴我能参与其中，我只是惊讶你能注意到我。”

“你很显眼，事实上，已经有至少八个姑娘冲着你傻笑了。”

“那你呢？”

“我？我只是在画画啊。”

“你真有意思。我叫詹姆斯，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，很高兴认识你。”

“……史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，也很高兴认识你。”

————

巴基躺在废弃公园的长椅上，脸上糊着一张旧报纸，他闭着眼睛尽量小心地呼吸，不要被几乎与报纸融为一体的灰尘呛到。

他在那儿呆了有几天了，公园内到处都落满了灰尘与沙砾，锈蚀的钉子从毛糙生苔的木质看板中脱落下来，风吹过刮起尘土与沾满油污的塑料袋。

幸运的是那几天没有下雨，晴空万里，不然他那油腻的长发与厚重的衣服会黏得像章鱼足似的，非常不舒服（虽然现在的情况也远远称不上舒服）。

变故发生在一个艳阳天，纵使是打过血清的身体也难以承受这样的热度，巴基像往常一样在长椅上模仿死尸，大脑的理智与水分一起蒸发得一干二净。

一道视线锁定了他，巴基感觉得到，但他实在是太累了，懒得去判断其中的意味，甚至不愿意动动尊手去掏一掏藏在身后的小匕首，“就这样吧，我他妈要累死了”巴基这样想着，在报纸下闭上了双眼。

倦怠是致命的，然而时隔多年，幸运女神竟奇迹般地开始眷顾他了，从始至终只有那道无形而专注的目光落在巴基的身上。

那天晚上，巴基好不容易在成群的蚊虫中进入浅眠，却被沉重的呼吸声赶出了即将到来的好梦（其实很大概率是噩梦，但……谁知道呢）。巴基不动声色地僵在座椅上，轻薄又温软的重量覆盖在自己的身上，暂时隔绝了夏夜的凉意，隐约间他嗅到了苹果派与木地板的味道，有些催眠。

风卷起报纸的一角，透过有限的视野他看到一头白发在风中乱了阵脚，灰色的棉衣服帖且暮气沉沉，一双粗糙的手轻轻将被子塞进自己脖子的空隙中去，好把有限的温度留在被窝里。

一时间巴基感觉自己躺在坚硬冰冷的铁床上，有人正手忙脚乱地解开自己的束缚，金属碰撞的声音回荡在的牢笼中。

“天哪，巴基，我以为你死了。”

巴基听见他说。

————

经过了一个多月的颠沛流离的流浪汉兼小偷与乞丐的生活，巴基终于在罗马尼亚的一个大概叫布加勒斯特的地方找到一处勉强能用的安全屋。每隔几天，等到他的胃除了消化自己别无选择时，他会走出房门，去附近那家无人问津的快餐店里买几块汉堡吃。

打包带走，速战速决。

但今天他改变主意了。巴基端着满满一盘的汉堡，将其放在了快餐店角落的一面泛着油光的桌子上，一面已经被占用一半的桌子。

桌对面原本正在低头喝汤的老人诧异地抬起了头。

“我有什么能帮你的吗？”

老人笑着问道，眼睛眯成了一条缝，皱纹从那里扩散开来。

巴基没有说话，他只是一屁股坐在老人对面，静静地啃他那味道廉价的汉堡。

老人于是无奈地摇了摇头，没有恼怒离开，也不做任何尝试来赶走这个莫名其妙的可疑人物，好像一切本该如此似的继续低下头去一勺一勺啜饮他的鲜蔬汤。

“我每次来都能看到你，”巴基在默默啃完一块湿漉漉的汉堡后开口说：“你在等人吗？”

老人放下手里的汤匙，他稍稍直了直身子，眼神掠过巴基的额头，又扫过他的鼻尖，最后停留在他面前那堆卖相极差的汉堡上：“你知道的，要是你饿了的话完全可以吃点更好的，年轻人光吃这些怎么行呢。”

巴基闻言又拿起了一块汉堡，一口咬下去，象征性地动了动嘴巴就一股脑吞进了肚子：“这样就尝不出味道了。”

老人露出了不赞同的眼神：“这可不是问题所在，你应该吃点好的，比如……”

巴基没等他说完就冲老人摆了摆手，他的耐性一向很差，再这样下去他胃里的蝴蝶就要冲出来了。

“我以为你要再大一点的，”巴基的钢铁手指隔着手套点了点桌面：“史蒂夫。”

老人明显有些怔愣，他咳嗽了两声，左手忍不住地握住汤匙，开始漫无目的地搅动起堪比自来水的鲜蔬汤。

巴基抱着手臂在一旁坐等着，直到老人的眼神不再躲闪，他抬起了自己的头，面上深刻而粗糙的褶皱终于直直地闯进巴基的视野里。

“时间也骗不了你，巴基，”史蒂夫赞叹地摇摇头，额前几撮白发翘了起来：“你总能第一时间认出我。”

“他们对你做了什么？”

“没有人对我做任何事情，”史蒂夫笑了，眼角的皱纹愈显深刻：“这可真是难得，不是吗？”

巴基又不说话了，他脑袋里的知识乱七八糟，没有一项有助于对这句话的理解，于是他选择沉默地等待。

“我之前，嗯，跳跃了七十年来到这里，然后一直在打仗，为了很多事情，自由啦，和平啦，还有最重要的，你——”

巴基感觉自己的心突然膨胀了一下，又瞬间萎缩回去，好像摔在了弹簧床上，那股微妙的疼痛在胸口萦绕不去。

“但后来一场接一场战争，开始又结束，结束又开始，我想我是真的有些累了，而这时又有一个机会摆在我面前，一个让我从头来过的机会——”

“然后你就把自己活成了这个样子。”

巴基插嘴道，意有所指地冲着史蒂夫满面的斑驳比划了一下。

“然后我就把自己活成了这个样子。”

史蒂夫挠了挠头，于是更多的白发散落下来。

巴基看着史蒂夫眼角藏不住的笑纹，右手的小拇指控制不住地抽搐了一下，心底暗暗抑制住将其抚平的冲动：“你过得很幸福。”

“我过得很平静，”史蒂夫纠正道：“没有阴谋，没有战争，没有血与火药，我就这样活到了现在，从我错过的那些年开始，这感觉还不错。一开始会有些不适应，骨头总是痒痒的，但过了几周——也可能是几个月——后，平静生活的好处就显露出来了。”

史蒂夫滔滔不绝地说着，像所有老人那样任由舌头被回忆牵动，巴基就静静地坐在一旁，假装自己并没有在努力消化得来的信息（还有那几口汉堡）。

“说没有遗憾是假的，”史蒂夫的睫毛扇动了几下：“我自己就是戏耍时间的产物，因此那些恶行——我早已知晓的与略有猜测的——都不能够再与我有关了，这感觉非常的——差。”

史蒂夫沉默了一会，又抬起眼睛，这下稳稳当当地看进了巴基的眼底：“我辜负了很多人，其中辜负了最多的就是你，我——我很抱歉。”

这轻飘飘却又真挚的歉意直直地拽着巴基的胃袋往下沉，汉堡残渣翻涌起来，仿佛他一张嘴就要冒出来。但他又看到老人略微下撇的眉毛与抿起的嘴唇，其中潜藏着的期盼让巴基不得不分开嘴唇：“呃——你知道的，凡事都有代价，你过得开心——呃——平静就好。”

在史蒂夫的印象里，巴基总是那个抢在他开口前说“我理解，我明白”的那个，但现在的情况显然算不上“平时”，他勉强地笑了笑，眉间挤出皱纹。

“你……你后悔吗？”巴基小心翼翼地问道，搭在桌面的右手一点点地蜷缩起来。

后悔选择了这个，或是后悔没选择……

史蒂夫低头沉思片刻，叹了口气，释然爬上了他的眉梢：“我有遗憾，很多遗憾，事实上——但不后悔。”

于是巴基点了点头，没有说话，他又嗅到了那股苹果派与木地板的味道——平静又平庸。

“你想跟我回家吗？我可以等到合适的时间再把你送回去，至少让你少吃点苦头。”

“不了，我就在那里等着吧。”

————

“瑞贝卡她有个八音盒，有个芭蕾舞娘站在上面的那种。她非常非常的喜欢，字面意义上爱不释手的那种喜欢。每次转动发条的时候，她都一定要转到底，那并不容易，发条太紧，她的手臂又太细，但她还是用尽全力，一定把发条上满，只为了让舞娘多转会，让音乐多响会，但——但总是会结束的。没有什么能够永恒，所以与其担心结局，不如享受过程。”

“你说的很有道理，但我不太明白。”

“我在跟你调情啊木头。”

“原来讲大道理算是调情吗？你以前可不是这么教我的。”

“那我成功了吗？”

“非常成功，亲爱的。”

“那太好了。”

“关于你说的那些话——”

“嗯？”

“虽然没有什么能够永恒，但至少我会陪着你到结局。”

“小史蒂夫也会调情了哈？”

“我是真心的，巴基。”

“我知道，我知道——你永远都是真心的。”

巴基依偎在史蒂夫的怀里，脸颊蹭上他毛茸茸的胡须，淡淡的火药与血腥味从史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀上弥散出来，温热的吐息打在巴基耳后，如同一只休憩的雄狮，正在享受战后的餍足。

瓦坎达的太阳炽热而浓烈，但此时正值日落时分，巴基看见那耀眼的光芒一点点消散于夜空，他缓缓闭上双眼，恍惚间听见了八音盒空灵的乐声，逐渐喑哑。

————

神盾局的训练室内，山姆手里握着那块盾牌，笨拙地上下摆弄着，他想找到一个稍微舒适一些的持盾方式，但总是不得其法，只好一边叹气一边继续摆出各种傻里傻气的姿势。

巴基抱臂靠在墙角，望着墙壁上大大的禁烟标志烦躁地翻了个白眼：“说真的，伙计，已经第五天了，你也该适应了。”

“这是我想适应就能适应得了的吗？”山姆有些恼怒地想把盾牌往地上摔去，想一想又憋着气将它靠在了墙边：“我以前可从来没用过盾牌啊。”

巴基右手伸进口袋里，烟盒圆润的棱角划在他满是老茧的指肚：“我不是在说这个——不要以为我没看见，昨天有人叫你‘美国队长’，你吓得差点就插上翅膀飞去史蒂夫家的后院了，字面意义上的。”

山姆一屁股坐在了地板上，挠了挠他那瘦脸效果极佳的胡子：“接受这种事情是需要时间的好吗？说起来你究竟是怎么做到的？史蒂夫都——”

山姆“都”了半天，最后只从嘴里蹦出来一句“都那样了”。

“史蒂夫都那样了，你怎么接受得那么快呢？”

巴基想了想，笑着回答说：“你知道的，被提前剧透的好处就在于无论结局如何，都能有足够的时间去坦然接受。”

“你跟史蒂夫那个老头子一样爱打哑谜。”

“我也是个老头子，”巴基把掉出来的长发夹回耳后：“不要因为我脸上没什么皱纹就忘了我的年龄，小朋友。”

山姆笑着骂了一句滚蛋，接着很长一段时间都没有说话，那块盾牌就静静地靠在他身边，精致的涂装在灯光下反射出夺目的冷光。

山姆深吸一口气。

“……你真的没关系吗，毕竟你们之前……你对他……呃……”

他越说下去，音量就越低。山姆通常是人群中最会讲话的那个，但此时搜遍脑海却找不出一个恰当的词汇来完成这段对话，只能在支支吾吾中懊悔不已。

巴基的反应堪称平静：“那已经是几年前的事情了，”他歪了歪头，又有几根发丝从耳后掉了出来：“有些事，发生过就已经是它的全部意义了。”

“你能这么想就再好不过了，”山姆双手撑着膝盖站了起来：“你知道的，如果你想的话，我的怀抱也不是不能借你用用。”

“得了吧，你多练几年胸肌再说这种话，”巴基嫌弃地摆了摆手，掏出口袋里的烟盒向他示意：“你再练会，我出去抽根烟。”

这个点还没到学员上课的时间，训练室外的走廊空荡荡的，巴基靠在窗台边往外望去，凌晨的纽约一片空寂，偶尔有轿车飞驰而过，马达的轰鸣声在夜空中回荡着。

他叼着烟狠狠吸了一口，呛人的暖意涌入喉中，让他想起那头久经战场的雄狮，想起那怀抱厚实的安全感，辛辣的硝烟味熏得他晕头转向。

巴基有时候也会想，要是给他回到过去的机会，他究竟会作何选择，但最后总是不了了之——在机会没有真正摆在自己面前时，一切都只是妄谈，那些真心实意也会随着时间而逐渐变得浅薄。

但有一点不会改变，那天的布鲁克林，那个叫做詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的小伙站在窗边，而那个叫史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯的则坐在街角，隔着画板，隔着轿车，隔着行人，隔着窗玻璃，一片喧嚣中他们遥遥相望，扭转发条的手松了开来——

这就是一切的开始，这就是全部的故事了。


End file.
